When Camp Half-Blood meets House of Life
by randomfacepalm
Summary: Where Egyptians meet Greeks. Favorite, comment and follow. Enjoy!
1. Percy's POV

_Chapter 1_

Hint of advice- don't get out of camp without notifying anyone, especially Chiron.

Okay, I'm guessing you're confused about that 'ask Chiron' thing. I'll start from the start.

It all started during English lesson, when my English teacher, Mr Bruno, asked me to answer this English question. "Percy, come out to do this question, please." He asked. Being a demigod, I hate this dyslectic thing. I stopped in front of the whiteboard and stared at the question. _I hate English_, I thought. Luckily, with my luck, a monster would arrive! I crossed my fingers while reaching for the whiteboard marker. Thank the gods I said when a hydra barged into the classroom. I dropped the marker and instinctively took out Riptide. It changed into a metre long full of hurt. I charged at it while the other, I mean mortals, ran out the classroom, screaming like Apollo's sonic arrows.

I sliced off two of the hydra's head when it came at me.

I remembered that hydras could grow two more heads when one of its head came off. I could have sworn it smiled at me when four heads grew. I ran to the canteen. The hydra followed. I promise myself to thank Annabeth later for rubbing some of her intelligence on me. The lunch ladies ran away when they saw the hydra, or some big stuff. I did something like a parkor over the food. The hydra spat acid at me and some of it touched me. I continued running to the stove.

Have you ever burned yourself? Yea, acid touching you feels like that, just think of hit multipled by five and extend the burning sensation. You'll know how I felt. I turned on all the stove just as the hydra touched it. Hydra insides splashed all over me. The fire alarm rang and I capped Riptide.

I examined my wound before running off.

I arrived at camp on Blackjack. The burning pain on me was too much to bear as I avoided collapsing on the floor as I made my way to the infirmary. "Hello Percy." Chiron said when he saw me enter the infirmary. I ignored him and grabbed on some ambrosia. "Percy- oh." He said. As soon as I took a bite of the ambrosia, I felt better.

The burning sensation wore off and I exhaled dramatically. It took me a while before I realized that Chiron was sill next to me. "Hi Chiron." I greeted him. He eyed the tatters of my shirt. "Oh, a hydra came to school, no prob." I said, walking to the door ,"Bye!"

I ran into Annabeth as I walked around camp. "Hey owl head."I called out. She looked up from her laptop which she got from a fellow son of Athena. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Hi Seaweed brain." She replied. I sat down next to her and her lips brushed my cheek. "So, how's school?" She asked, returning her attention to the laptop. "Eh." I replied.

"Hydra?" She asked. I stared at her in amazement, "How did you know?"

She looked at me. "No la, no la, I used magic." Her voiced dripped with sarcasm( I got that from my school mates.) I rolled my eyes. I remembered my promise to myself, "Thanks." I whispered, spending my day at camp.


	2. Sky's POV

_Chapter 2_

I didn't really like being the new kid.

Well, I didn't know any from Camp except Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper. I arrived at Camp the same time like my girlfriend, Helen. Nope, she not related to the Helen of Troy nor is she that Helen. She had chocolate brown curls with sea-green eyes. It was during my trip around the Camp, a brief tour around Camp Half-Blood, when I got a prophecy. I held Helen hands as Annabeth gave us the tour. She talked about the stuff Camp offered like sword fighting or arts and craft. I was interested in learning archery as I wanted to learn it during my free time, but I always went to Gym to exercise with Helen.

"So, this here is the cabins," She pointed to those houses on the left. "There used to be only 12 cabins but now, after the Titan's war, Percy made a wish that every god had to claim their child before 13." She had a long look that told me she went through something during that process, I wasn't sure was it with the deaths or something else.

"Annabeth, when do we-"She stopped abruptly when she saw someone with a shawl covering her face. Annabeth turned and called out," Rachel!"

I looked at Helen with a confused look on my face. The 'someone' turned and pulled down the shawl. She had freckles over her face and had red hair. She smiled and walked over," Hi Annabeth! So, these are the new campers, I presume?"

Annabeth nodded, "This is Sky," She gestured to me than to Helen," And this is Helen. They are not claimed yet. But I think Sky here is a son of Zeus while Helen is a daughter of Poseidon."

Rachel looked at both Helen and I then at our hands. She looked up and asked us, "You know that Zeus and Poseidon don't really like each other, do you?" I stared at Rachel. I rubbed my neck awkwardly,"Um, yea." Technically, I wasn't lying, Rachel told us herself. For a camper at Camp Half-Blood, she doesn't wear an orange camp shirt like the others. "I'm the oracle by the way." She extended out her hand, after noticing my confused looked. I took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, her grip on my hand tightened as I saw green smoke coming out from nowhere,

_"Betrayal by friends and sadness caused; _

_Trio shall stand alone;_

_ Rival gods shall come;_

_ Battles arise _

_And death shall prevail. "_

Her hand lost grip of mind and the smoke disappeared. Rachel fell back but luckily I caught her. "What...what happened?" She asked. She felt warm to touch. Once she could stand, I let go, I didn't want Helen to get any wrong ideas of me going to make out or something in front of her. I turned to look at Annabeth, she looked grim. "Well?" I demanded.

"We'll go find Chiron. Rachel, you should come to." She replied, turning around to lead the way. The big house looked like a bank, with all the white/sky blue columns. When I entered the building, I could not help but just wow. From the outside, it looked like some 'heck care' guy's room, just not that messy. I saw two guys playing some card game. One guy had a very loud leopard patterned shirt and was slightly overweight. The second guy was sitting on a wheel chair yet I couldn't help but think that it was just a cover from the mortals.

"Chiron." Annabeth called out. The guy on the wheelchair looked up at us. "Chiron," The leopard shirt guy sounded irritated. "Are you going to play?"

The guy called Chiron looked apologetically at the leopard guy, "Sorry, I think I am needed at a more important situation."

The leopard guy turned and did not look happy. "So, you think that this game I s not important!" I wanted to summon my sword and teach this guy a lesson. "Sorry Mr D, but this is about rival gods." Annabeth explained. Mr D did not like the word rival gods. He flared and a grape vine dangling from the ceiling like mistletoe burst into flames. I knowledge about Greek gods kicked in. "You're Dionysius, the god of wine." I said. He looked at me, "Yes, I am the great Dionysius, but Zeus had to send me here to babysit a bunch of demigods when I could have spent time with my wife." He glared at the ceiling, expecting a lightning to hit him. Thunder rumbled and Dionysius just gave me another reason to kick him, for insulting what I think might be my dad.

Thankfully, Chiron stepped in. "I'm sorry, but I think this is serious matters." "You think!" The wine god shouted. "Those Egyptians should be bowing down to us! Romans conquered their lands and took over their gods! They should not even be mentioned on also GREEK LANDS!" Dionysius' formed flickered and he changed into a less overweight person with a wide-brimmed hat and a purple shirt, before changing back then disappearing with something that sounded like a soda can being popped open.

Chiron looked apologetically at us. "Egyptians are not our best friends." Was his excuse. "Now, what is this more important matter?" And Annabeth told him the whole situation.

**A/N: For the next chapter, I'm going to post either Carter's or Sadie's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters except for Sky and Helen for this chapter. I wish I owned Percy. **


	3. Carter's POV

_Chapter 3_

To me, I don't see why everyone gets so …. hm, what's the word, worried? Well, that's what you get from a home-schooled guy. Sorry, I have forgotten to introduce myself. Carter Kane, pharaoh, protector of Earth? Hm, that's sounds cool. Anyway, remember what I said earlier, about the school dance. Obviously everyone, I mean EVERYONE, was so nervous about it that all our initiates weren't trained as frequently as they used to be. Even Zia was fussing about what to wear and stuff. To be honest, I thought she would make me or force, whatever you think fits Zia, me to ask her to dance, but she already had a date. I was jealous.

So, on the day of the dance, I was left alone with a few of our trainees. "Come on Carter!" Sadie called out when I was training with some shabti. "What!" I called out, irritated as a shabti took advantage of that split-second and knocked me over. "Are you ready for the dance?" She asked, running into the training hall. I stood up and wiped off the dust from the floor. I made a simple command that stopped the shabti, before looking at Sadie with disbelief, " I what?"

She smirked, "Carter, Carter, to think I would miss a chance of embarrassing you. You are coming with us, "she continued in a softer voice, picking up the shabti," also because Zia and I can babysit you much easily."

I continued looking at her in disbelief. Sadie shook her head and summoned a portal and pushed me in it. "The others are already there, you're always the slowest Carter, if not physically, mentally."

As soon as the side effects of using a portal faded, I noticed that we were outside the school most of us, by us I mean Egyptians magicians, went. I remembered the day when Uncle Amos told us specifically not to go to the Manhattan side but obviously he had some problems with remembering. Why, you might ask, because our school, Goode High School, was located in Manhattan.

I cast a glance at Sadie and saw that she was wearing a simple sleeveless dress. I raised an eyebrow, which probably said _you look horrible_. She stuck her tongue at her and said,"You don't look that good yourself."

I swatted her arm, sure that I was being kidded. But as soon as I looked down, I realized I was wearing something Anubis would wear. The leather jacket and all. I glared at her.

But like usual, she ignored me and made her way into the auditorium. When I entered the hall, I smiled when I heard the first few lines of Cody Simpson's Wish you were here was playing.

_Lately I got this feeling_

_I don't know what's the meaning_

_But I know it's strong_

_And it's over you_

I spotted Zia near the drink station and was getting some punch. I tried to walk calmly to her and probably ask her for a dance.

"Hey um, Zia?" I told her.

She turned around so fast that some punch landed on my shirt. "Oh, hi Carter, I thought you weren't coming."

Well that hurt. I tried to ignore the comment and replied"Someone got me to come. So it's leather the whole dance." I said in a cheesy manner. Thank gods, she managed a smile.

"So, do you want to dance or something?" I asked, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

She studied my face. I added quickly,"If that's what you want, I man if you don't then at least can we like, talk?" Zia started to laugh. I started to feel warm. And it was not the leather jacket. "What?" I demanded. I faced Set, the god of Chaos and worst things then that god but when I come to Zia, I could feel very weak.

"Carter," She managed to speak between laughs,"Is, haha, how you, haha, ask a girl to dance?" She managed to complete a sentence before she continued her laughing fits. It took her a while before she noticed that I was still in front of her. She wiped the tears that were forming like tears. I must have looked like a cooked lobster when she finally stopped laughing.

"Seriously Carter, how did you ask girls out before?" It was a rhetorical question, so I kept quiet.

"Sorry," She apologised. "Of course I would want to dance with you." "So" I starched out my arms awkwardly, partially because I never danced anything but the chicken dance. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Luckily, Zia did, and soon we were dancing like professionals or something. Even Sadie stared at me.

But the fun did not last for long. As I was grabbing a punch, I felt a tingle run down my neck. My warrior instinct. I turned around and stared at the entrance to the auditorium.

From the corner, I saw Percy and his girlfriend doing the same. Percy reached into his pocket while Annabeth just pretended to be getting some punch from the other side of the hall.

Suddenly, the door exploded. Something big and hairy had just arrived. The prom go-wers stared at what I think might be a troll.

His ugly friends made more holes in the wall. The silence lasted for a while before the fat lady screamed. Literally.

I took out he khopesh but stood there as if roots had replaced where my feet used to be.

However, Annabeth, Percy, Sky and some girl I never seen before drew their weapons.

Percy took out a pen. _What? To write the troll to death?_ I thought sarcastically. But instead of writing, the pen turned into something more useful. Where the tip of the pen should have been, now stood a metre long bronze blade.

Annabeth, tool out a knife made from the same, if not similar, material. I used to think blondes used to be those not very powerful people, now, Sadie and Annabeth proved me wrong.

Sky, took out a thumb drive. I covered my face. _Don't tell me, that's going to change into a weapon, right?_ I sighed. I peeked from behind my finger. Yup. He slide the thumb drive up and it morphed into a sword similar to Percy's, just that everything was blue. Blue blade and everything. It seemed to be giving out some electricity.

The girl with them somehow had managed to have a bow and have three arrows ready to shoot the trolls.

I was shaken out from my dreams when Sky blasted lightning at the trolls. His pointed two fingers at the trolls and drew them close to his chest, before throwing them forward and a blast of electricity lit up the auditorium further.

The group of non-mortals charged at the trolls. I summoned my battle avatar and felt myself growing. Zia threw fireballs at the trolls while Walt and Sadie used mummy lining to wrap the trolls.

I was suddenly aware that a Demi Lovato song was playing.

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

__I put my fists together and Hulk-smashed two trolls. My advice: don't do that unless your good at karate.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

More trolls, Thoth knows where they come from, jumped at me and my combat avatar used it's sword and then they went poof!

Before I could hear the other part of the song, someone threw or someone landed on the computer that was connected to the stereos was destroyed.

I turned my head to see what was it but some smart troll, I meant that as both a compliment and insult, used its talons at me and I fell.

I cursed and attempted to kill it but of course, my combat avatar was too slow. The troll managed to land more blows at me and felt myself shrinking.

A arrow whizzed past my side and landed on the troll. Yellow dust flew all around me. "Euck..." I stuck out my tongue; in attempt to get the dust out of my mouth.

That was when I realised that we, the non-mortals and us-Egyptian magicians, had made a mess of the whole auditorium.

The non-mortals, looked like nothing had happened. Percy's shirt was in tatters and Annabeth's dress was ripped. Sky's shirt was smoking and that unknown girl's dress was the only one which had survived.

They were not holding their weapons. "What...who..." My brain could not form complete sentences. The others could not do so too.

Percy looked steely calm like he had done this before. His sea-green eyes stared at me with no expression playing on his face. The other non-mortals had the same expression.

"You saw nothing." He told me.

"Wha-"I was cut short when Percy repeated.

"You saw nothing." I had no choice but only nod. From my current position, I didn't think Percy looked more dangerous than before.

He made his way through the doors and Sky threw us a unreadable glance. They had some explaining to do on Monday. Right now, cleaning up this place was my priority. With a sigh, I stood up and brushed the dust from my shirt

I looked at Sadie then Walt then Zia. They stared back. "Pack up." I told them, trying hard to not show that my head was spinning.

The non-mortals had explaining to do.

**A/N: My longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it. R&R please!**

**Randomfacepalm out~ **


End file.
